<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Incident by Lucky4168</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739883">The Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky4168/pseuds/Lucky4168'>Lucky4168</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pieces of Nothing [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky4168/pseuds/Lucky4168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kay and Milk have never quite gotten along.<br/>(Takes place before ‘A Midnight Conversation’ and ‘Peices of the Past’)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pieces of Nothing [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Anyway I broke my foot, again”, Kay said, “Now it's double broken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How!?!” Sally exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well first when I dropped a cookie sheet on it”, Kay explained, “And now I just dropped a dictionary on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Why”, Sally questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I attract bad luck”, Kay told her, as though that explained everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do anymore”, Sally said to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cartoon logic dictates that as a black cat, I attract bad luck, so here we are”, Kay responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re grey?” Milk had been eavesdropping, “You have grey fur and not black fur?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cartoon logic is not real world logic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but you have grey fur not black fur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cartoon logic does not care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t think it works like that because I’ve only seen black cats with that and I think it's more of you being an idiot than anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All xoons learn the basics of cartoon logic as soon as possible since it's the only kind of logic that applies to us. So I know what I’m talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh ok but like, what cartoon logic did you learn stabbing people is ok as a greeting? From what I’m aware, cartoons were made for children. For entertainment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cartoon violence. Have you never watched a gory cartoon in your life? Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that still doesn’t make sense?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fun, so it's harmless. Ok? Ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? Is this why you’re so fricking messed up in the head?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if it's fun it doesn’t hurt anyone! Like squishing someone with a giant hammer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If your species went by cartoon logic there would be more innocence and justice than violence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We get bored.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's why we have purges! :)”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear I’m going to squish your stupid robotic legs with a hammer. BECAUSE I’M BORED AND IT'S FUN!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda need those dude, that’s rude. You aren’t a xoon, so it wouldn’t work for you anyway. :(”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean you could hit me with a hammer but nothing would happen”, Laney piped up from the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would squish like a pancake and pop back up like an accordion is what would happen”, Kay told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me tell you something Kay, you aren’t on your planet anymore. If you want to play by cartoon logic, go back there. You play by our logic here”, Milk said to Kay, bringing their attention away from Laney.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a little… just a bit discriminatory, don’t you think?” Simon mentioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Milk, I literally cannot abide by your logic. It’s impossible for xoons to be affected by any logic other than cartoon logic”, Kay said, and if their tear ducts worked, they would be crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then learn! I swear I don’t need you becoming a mass murderer by just trying to say hi and stabbing people”, Milk said angrily, “Nor do I need you squishing people with a giant hammer just because you’re bored.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t kill people unless it’s not fun”, Kay said, scrubbing at their eyes a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, both of you are being pretty darn rude right now-“, Simon was then interrupted by Milk screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT DOES KILL HUMANS THOUGH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only people I’ve ever killed who weren’t myself or other xoons were people who tore us apart ‘Just to see if we could’”, Kay’s voice was quieter with simmering rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Due to personal reasons, I will be crying. If you need me, I’ll be in my room”, Laney whispered, before slinking towards the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you two could calm down and think about what you’re saying, that’d be great”, Simon cut in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get the stupid image of a blood knife in my hand and a dead corpse in front of me out of my head”, Milk complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think you’re so much better than me, Milk? Why do you think that? Is it because I’m not human? Is it because I was, in your words, a lab rat? Is it because you decided I’m unworthy of your respect just because we were raised differently? When were you appointed as the judge of me?” Kay whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go cry with Laney now…” Sally mumbled, before also heading back towards the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going back to Xen until you get your head out of your ass, Milk”, Kay seethed. And then, they were gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry…” Milk said to empty air.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>